


Творческие люди

by Daniella_Jeff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniella_Jeff/pseuds/Daniella_Jeff
Summary: — Ты не мог не узнать меня, да? Я же тебя узнал. Ты так тщательно отводил глаза. В жизни ты ещё милее, чем на фото. Весело было игнорировать меня целый месяц, да?Магнус Бейн, конечно.





	1. Chapter 1

— Ты никому не скажешь.  
— Почему же? — поинтересовался блондин. — У меня есть запись. Тебя схватят и посадят. И то, что ты был пьян, наказание не смягчит.  
— Джонатан, не будь так самоуверен. Сделаешь это — и я расскажу старшему Лайтвуду про ваши грязные дела. И всё накроется.

Блондин сглотнул.

— Так что помалкивай.

* * *

 

_Месяц спустя_

Изабель сегодня поднялась раньше, чем обычно. Вообще, как правило, и ночевала-то она не дома, а у очередного дружка или подруги. Джейс храпел в соседней комнате, и только Алека уже не было в постели. Видимо, вчера она неплохо погуляла, раз заснула прямо в неудобном кружевном нижнем белье. Девушка натянула просторную мужскую футболку.

Брюнетка встала с кровати и подошла к зеркалу, потирая опухшие глаза худощавыми руками. Тонкие пальцы обхватили ручку расчёски. Будто в трансе, она начала водить ею по волосам, иногда перебирая пряди пальцами.

Иззи улыбнулась отражению. Не искренне, а так, чтобы просто посмотреть, как сильно портятся зубы. В голове снова мелькнула настойчивая мысль: «Надо бросать курить». Разумеется, подсознательно она понимала, что этого не случиться ещё очень долго, а может и никогда.

Девушка курит с самого раннего возраста. Первые сигареты ей дала попробовать подруга, когда ей было лет четырнадцать, чтобы отвлечься от нескончаемой учёбы. Изабель была не такой уж и глупой: курила в перчатках или из чужих рук, пила кофе и жевала жвачек столько, что одежда насквозь воняла не табаком, а мятой вперемежку с кофе. Первым это учуял Алек. Наверное, вина за то, что сейчас братец портит здоровье вместе с ней, должна лежать только на её плечах. Но ей не стыдно.

Мать узнала, когда Изабель было шестнадцать. Гнев лился через край, женщина кричала и грозилась самыми разнообразными врачами и лечениями: от простого психолога до психиатрический больниц. Не выдержав, она выкинула все несколько пачек, что девчонка бережно хранила между бельём в шкафу. Разумеется, в конечном итоге обойти запреты матери удалось.

Тихо передвигаясь по квартире, девушка добралась до просторной гостиной. Рядом с книжными деревянными полками, что висели близ окна, на развёрнутом стуле перед мольбертом сидел по пояс голый брюнет, облокотившись грудью о спинку. В правой руке была длинная кисточка, в левой — деревянная палитра, которую парень чистит очень редко. Некоторые уже засохшие акриловые краски переливались, как пластик, и прямо поверх них были выдавлены свежие. На кончиках чёрных прядей можно было разглядеть маленькие цветные вкрапления акрила. Парень не мог рисовать, не пачкаясь.

Девушка смотрела на это всё, опираясь на дверной косяк. Парень, секунду назад что-то кропотливо вырисовывающий на холсте, внезапно распрямился, разминая плечи. Пальцами, всё ещё удерживающими кисть, он вытащил из зубов сигарету. Ещё секунда — и она была потушена о боковую грань холста. Молодой человек не планировал отвлекаться на то, чтобы выкинуть окурок. Вместо этого он, продолжая держать его между мизинцем и безымянным, поднёс кисть к полотну и продолжил работу. Комнату переполнял запах сигарет, краски и терпкого разбавителя.

— Алек? Опять? — она, наконец, подала голос. Парень вздрогнул от неожиданности и быстро повернул голову в сторону девушки, поджав губы. — Я же знаю, что в этом нет необходимости. Ты сможешь и без этого, правда?

Парень молчал. Да, он знал, что обещал сестре бросить. И он бросил. Но события этого лета слишком сильно повлияли на состояние художника. Руки рефлекторно тянулись к сигаретам.

— Не тебе меня осуждать, Изабель. Иди собирайся, — парень встал со своего места и направился в свою спальню, оставляя краски открытыми, а кисточки грязными. — И… Из, верни её.

Девушка закатила глаза и стянула серую футболку. Она скомкала её и кинула в брата, сама оставаясь только в тонких трусах и кружевном лифчике со спущенными лямками. Брат окинул её недовольным взглядом и ушёл в комнату, не обращая внимания на недовольное «А что такого?»

Иззи с волнением наблюдала за братом. Он уже очень и очень давно ничего не закачивал. Начинал пейзажи, портреты, глупые натюрморты из нескольких предметов, но бросал всё ровно на половине работы. Заказы он не брал уже около месяца. Она знала, что как только начнётся учёба, он станет пахать как за двоих, так как в деньгах они отчаянно нуждались, но это не сможет снова сделать её брата таким вдохновлённым.

В комнату, громко шлёпая босыми ногами, вошёл Джейс в одной помятой рубашке, в которой вчера и заснул. Он глянул на Иззи и буркнул короткое «Доброе утро», прежде чем уйти в ванную комнату.

Иззи втянула воздух носом и подошла к рабочему месту брата, находя в коробке с тюбиками и баночками от красок упаковку сигарет и зажигалку. Она вытащила одну. В нос снова ударил знакомый и привычный запах дыма и табака.

* * *

 

— Почему ты думаешь, что я обязан всем улыбаться? В него стреляли, Изабель. С т р е л я л и. Да, он больше не мой парень, но я не смогу отделаться от мысли, что виноват я. Так что, ради всего святого, прекрати ездить мне по мозгам и просто живи своей жизнью, а не моей!  
— Вау, — Иззи даже удивилась. Таких бурных, эмоциональных и громких речей её брат не произносил вот уже пару недель. Это можно считать прогрессом?

Алек поправил лямку от сумки, в которой лежали его собственные карандаши и планшет с прикреплённой бумагой, и быстрым шагом отправился к аудитории. Около двери в класс стояла рыжеволосая девушка, нервно сжимающая ручку сумки, смотря на Алека. Тот быстро прошёл мимо неё, заходя в помещение. Она вздохнула и направилась к Иззи и Джейсу, стоявшим в сторонке и наблюдавшим эту картину.

— Он не отойдёт, да? — спросила Клэри, грустно поглядывая на ребят.  
— Милая, он ещё долго будет заниматься саморазрушением. И тебя вместе с твоим братцем обходить на метр. Так что просто смирись и наслаждайся жизнью, — Иззи криво усмехнулась, демонстрируя немного пожелтевшие зубы.  
— Почему он так со мной? — вздохнула девушка.  
— Клэри, твой брат — бывший Алека. Твоего брата подстрелили, когда вы гостили у родни. И именно твой брат обещал остаться в городе и остался бы на всё лето, если бы они не рассорились, и Алек бы его не бросил. Сложи два плюс два, милая, — эти слова принадлежали только что подошедшему парню, длинные волнистые волосы которого спадали на плечи. Молодой человек поправил голубого цвета прядь, которая лезла в глаза. Яркий, прямо-таки кричащий пиджак заканчивался где-то в районе коленок. Тёмные классические (в контраст с верхом) брюки были немного подвёрнуты. Мелиорн, кто же ещё.

После этого все замолчали. Что Иззи, что Джейсу нравился этот плут, но его хитрый нрав и в большинстве случаев до чёртиков гнусный характер давали о себе знать. Он часто говорил слишком колкие вещи, даже тогда, когда они были совершенно не уместны. Но задница у него была что надо. Уж Иззи с Джейсом это знали.

— Мне пора, наверное, — наконец, подала голос Клэри. — У меня урок. Я… я пойду. Увидимся.  
— Дорогая, нам тоже пора, — растягивая слова, сказал Мелиорн и протянул руку Иззи. Она закатила глаза и, не коснувшись парня, широким шагом пошла в сторону выхода, чтобы перебраться в другой корпус. Джейсу было с ними по пути, так как и его режиссёрский, и их актёрский факультеты были в одном здании, но он не пошёл, собираясь, видимо, лично попрощаться с Клариссой.

* * *

 

Пара закончилась. Руки немного устали. Новая работа не задалась с самого начала. Набросок не получался, хоть убей, ластиком пришлось поработать так, что сейчас ныло предплечье. Лайтвуд направился к туалету, чтобы умыться. Освежив лицо холодной водой, он прошёл в дальних угол и забрался на подоконник. Здесь обычно дымят первокурсники, но сейчас у них практика на природе, так что еще пару дней этот подоконник полностью в его распоряжении.

Парень достал несколько кривоватых набросков, которые хотелось бы хотя бы чуть-чуть довести до ума. Было бы здорово выделить какие-то линии и, возможно, в будущем что-то из этого беспорядка перейдёт на большой холст.

— Александр? — послышался приятный мужской голос. Алек резко поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с карими глазами.

Кажется, ему не показалось. Это плохо. Или хорошо. Он пока не решил. Ещё утром он надеялся на то, что просто спутал людей.

— Ты не мог не узнать меня, да? Я же тебя узнал. Ты так тщательно отводил глаза. В жизни ты ещё милее, чем на фото. Весело было игнорировать меня целый месяц, да?

Магнус Бейн, конечно.

С Магнусом они знакомы только через фэйсбук. Алек знал, что этот человек родом из Индонезии, с десяти лет живёт с родителями в Принстоне. Это было всего-то в восьмидесяти километрах от Нью-Йорка, но, тем не менее, не один из парней не предлагал встретиться. Познакомились они во время очередного обсуждения какой-то книги в какой-то группе, после чего стали спорить в личных сообщениях. Лайтвуду было интересно с Магнусом, куда сильнее, чем с Джонатаном — этого он отрицать не мог. На момент начала их общения, они с Джонатаном встречались около года. Да, нельзя было не заметить, как медленно, но верно Алек стал холоднеть по отношению к юноше. Он стал много времени проводить в своём телефоне, установил пароль. Алек не хотел долго мучать Джонатана, хотел порвать с ним, но духу всё так же не хватало. Но в конце лета судьба всё решила за него: Джонатан увидел одну из переписок с Бейном, вспылил, и Алек, воспользовавшись случаем, решил всё прекратить.

Из-за этого он тогда не остался в городе. Из-за этого уехал. Из-за этого в него стреляли. Когда все эти мысли обрушились на Алека, он прекратил общение. Ведь если бы в один чёртов день они бы с Магнусом не познакомились, вероятно, ничего подобного бы и не случилось. Он не испытывал к Джонатану глубочайших чувств, да, но это не значит, что он за него не переживал.

Бейн жил в Принстоне, и было понятно, что родители засунут его в Принстонский университет. Так что было не ясно, что он делает тут.

— Я не мог ответить, прости, — сказал Алек и соскочил с подоконника, направляясь к выходу, еле сдерживая дрожь в руках.

Алек правда рассчитывал на то, что он сможет просто выйти из помещения. Хотя слабо в это верил.

В плечо вцепились чужие тонкие пальцы.

— Это всё, что ты скажешь? То есть, мы переписывались полгода, ты резко перестал отвечать, и вот я, настоящий, стою перед тобой, а ты просто смоешься? — азиат так и не отпустил Лайтвуда. Он был красив, стоило признать. Стройный, изящный, как кот, смуглый и такой яркий. Алек задержал дыхание, не в силах ответить хоть что-то.  
— Ты теперь учишься тут? — выдавил брюнет.

Магнус закатил глаза.  
— Да, на хореографическом. Папа против. Он больше не хочет со мной знаться после такого моего решения. Я тебе писал об этом, к слову, — обиженно проговорил азиат. Что Алек должен был делать? Выложить всё, как на духу? Или, может, просто послать его к чёрту? Он понятия не имел, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях.  
— Твоя очередь. Почему не отвечал?

Алек нахмурился. Врёт он плохо, но попробовать стоит. Сейчас ему было слишком сложно общаться с эти человеком.

— Не хотел, Магнус. Тебе так сложно это понять? — устало спросил парень.  
— Врёшь, — коротко ответил азиат, упираясь второй рукой ему в плечо.  
— Возможно. Но это, правда, не твоё дело, — Алек вырвался из цепких рук парня и ушёл, собираясь поскорее укрыться в аудитории среди учеников.

Он просто не был готов к такому повороту. Никто не знал про Магнуса, никто так и не смог выяснить у Алека причину его расставания с Джонатаном.

* * *

 

Изабель уже возвращалась домой после тяжёлого дня. В театре всё шло весьма неплохо. Она была одной из лучших. Юная актриса умела вжиться в роль, раствориться в персонаже, забывая о всём остальном мире. Но стоило ей перешагнуть порог университета и оказаться на улице, суровая реальность снова обрушивалась на неё.

Раздался телефонный звонок.  
— Джейс? — она нахмурилась. Он вслушивалась в слова молодого человека. — Я тебе уже говорила, милый. У меня всё в полном порядке. С деньгами я как-нибудь разберусь.

Из трубки снова слышался чужой голос. Джейс снова начал втирать что-то про плачевность её состояния.

Алек доверял Джейсу с ранних лет. Но от этого, от наивного доверия братца, люди не становились добрее или умнее. Они оставались такими же мразями, какими были, только Алек этого не замечал. Джейса он любил всей душой.

Но Иззи перестала целиком и полностью верить своему неродному брату ещё лет с шестнадцати, когда он, собственно, и сдал её матери. Он очень тонко, почти незаметно упомянул о сигаретах в присутствии старшей Лайтвуд, но так, что та поняла, о чём речь. Потом, конечно, он каялся в этом, говорил, что сделал это ненарочно. Но Джейс был слишком умён и хитёр для своего возраста. И Изабель это прекрасно знала.

Но ради Алека она готова была даже терпеть его под одной крышей.

— Знаешь что, милый? Думаю, это тебя не касается. Алека тормошить не надо. Он и сам в курсе нашего положения. Помочь ты не можешь. До скорого, — она положила трубку.

Ей ведь правда нужны были деньги.

От этого никак не убежишь, нигде не спрячешься. Она катастрофически нуждалась в деньгах. Конечно, что-то она зарабатывала. Но то, в каком темпе она училась, не позволяло ей взять хотя бы две подработки. Она работала в кафе вечерами, но этого было мало. Очень мало.

Из размышлений девушку вывела нехватка воздуха в собственных лёгких. Который раз, когда на неё нападали приступы кашля, казалось, будто лёгкие норовят выпрыгнуть наружу. Она опёрлась одной рукой о первый попавшийся столб.

Да, деньги ей нужны были и на врачей в том числе. Хотя бы узнать, насколько всё хреново.

— Вы в порядке? — какой-то молодой человек коснулся её плеча. Она выставила ладонь в перёд, как бы показывая, что всё хорошо, так как нормально вдохнуть она всё ещё не могла.

Немного отдышавшись, девушка подняла глаза. Симпатичный азиат смотрел на неё с беспокойством, протягивая руку, что она могла держаться на ногах.

— Всё хорошо, не переживайте. Я в порядке, — сказала девушка. — Спасибо…  
— Магнус, Магнус Бейн. Я ваш новый сосед. Живу в этом же доме, — он указал рукой на высокое здание. — Вы на каком этаже?  
— Шестой, — улыбнулась Иззи.  
— Я как раз на седьмом. Я тебя провожу.

* * *

 

Алек возвращался домой, перебирая в голове варианты того, как можно не разговаривать с сестрой. Да, она заботилась о нём, но в данный момент максимум, чем он хотел забить себе голову, это работой. Ему предлагали взяться за несколько заказов и он хотел попробовать снова вернуться в строй. Конечно, без маминой поддержки было тяжелее, чем обычно.

Мать перестала присылать деньги и ему, и Иззи (когда она поддержала Алека), когда узнала, что её сын встречается с молодым человеком. Это было год назад, Лайтвуд тогда не мог найти себе места. Он долго отговаривал Иззи, но она не осталась в стороне и тоже рассорилась с матерью в пух и прах. С того же самого момента они не видели Макса. Родители оборвали какие-либо контакты. Это было обидно.

Мать часто говорила, что будет любить их, несмотря ни на что. Конечно, Иззи первая поняла, что у этого «ни на что» есть вполне чёткие границы. Обиднее всего было осознать, что они настолько узкие, что не вмещают даже сути собственного сына.

Всё ещё витая где-то в своих мыслях, Алек добрался до своей квартиры и отворил дверь ключом.

— Алек, а вот и ты! Это Магнус, он наш новый сосед сверху. Магнус, а это…  
— Александр. Рад тебя видеть. Сразу узнал в Изабель твои черты. Вы очень похожи, — промурлыкал молодой человек, поднимаясь с места. Он подошёл к остолбеневшему Лайтвуду, который так и не сказал ни слова, и протянул руку к его шее. Пальцы коснулись кожи, — У тебя, видимо, тушь на шее, — ответил Бейн на удивлённый взгляд Алека и отстранился.  
— Вы знакомы? — наконец, отмерла Изабель.

Алек крепко сжал зубы и отошёл от Бейна вглубь гостиной.

— Не… — начал было брюнет, но его перебили.  
— Мы познакомились утром, дорогая Изабель. Рад увидеть твоего брата. Снова, — Магнус мягко улыбнулся.  
— Магнус, уходи, ради Бога, — устало и как-то обречённо прошептал Лайтвуд.  
— Алек! — воскликнула девушка и обернула шокированный взгляд на брата. Он лишь помотал головой на её немой вопрос.  
— Не переживай, милая Изабель. Мне как раз пора. Рад был увидеться, Александр. До свидания, Иззи.

Ещё пару минут после того, как Магнус хлопнул дверью, оба Лайтвуда молча смотрели друг на друга и на выход.

— Вы ведь не сегодня познакомились, да?

Алек устало покачал головой и ушёл к себе в комнату, так и не отвечая на вопрос сестры.

* * *

 

Магнус вышел за дверь квартиры Лайтвудов и, мягко ступая по ступенькам, спустился вниз и вышел из подъезда, направляясь за пару кварталов отсюда ближе к своему лофту. Он вытащил телефон из кармана и набрал нужный номер.

— Здравствуйте. Я хотел бы узнать, сдаются ли квартиры в Клинтоне на двадцать первой. Дом 10 B. Буду очень признателен, спасибо


	2. Глава 2

Алек, как и всегда, проснулся чрезвычайно рано. Часы показывали только пять утра, а робкие холодные лучи солнца едва проникали сквозь полупрозрачные занавески. Хоть окно и было открыто, но на улице было тихо. Раз в полчаса можно было увидеть небольшую компанию, возвращающуюся с какой-то тусовки, не более. В комнате пахло утренней свежестью и воздухом, ещё не наполнившимся запахом выхлопных газов.

Лайтвуд прошёл мимо комнаты Джейса, лишь боковым зрением улавливая его отсутствие. Тот никогда особенно не держался за эту квартиру, любил погулять ночью и просто хорошо провести время каждый раз с новыми друзьями. Алек не обижался, нет. Джейса он просто любил. Он, хоть и не родной, но самый настоящий его брат, часть семьи Алека. Наверное, он смирился уже с любым поведением и никогда не обвинит Джейса хоть в чём-то.

Парень мельком заглянул в комнату сестры. Никого. Кровать, кривовато заправленная, пустовала, окно было плотно закрыто, а прикроватная тумбочка пустовала. Алек всегда отмечал, что, когда младшая сестра дома, на её тумбе покоится томик Брэдбери или Стругацких. Каждый раз, когда Алек видел эти книжки рядом с покоящейся на подушках черноволосой головой сестры, которая с детства поджимала под себя одну ножку во время сна, его сердце переполнялось какой-то щемящей нежностью и любовью к девушке. Он всегда любил Из больше всех на этом свете и готов был на всё, только чтобы она была счастлива. И, хотя она и была младше него всего на два года, видеть пустую кровать, понимая, что сейчас его сестрёнка спит с тем же Мелиорном или девчонкой Моргенштернов, было как-то… странно. Не неприятно, нет, он не чувствовал сильного отвращения, но на душе становилось до ужаса тоскливо и пусто, холодно. Будто грудь так ничего и не заполняло, кроме желания видеть сестру рядом с собой.

Квартира была совершенно пуста. Кроме самого парня и его сумбурных мыслей, никого не было. Может, он даже мог вздохнуть с облегчением, ведь теперь у него всё утро до университета, которое он сможет провести с пользой.

Алек выставил мольберт перед самым большим окном так, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы одним глазком следить за просыпающимся городом. В грязные затёртые баночки юноша налил разбавителя для акриловой краски и воды, взял тонкую тряпочку, чтобы вытирать инструменты, мастихин. По ходу приготовления рабочего места он и сам не заметил, как достал тонкую кисть с длинной облезлой ручкой, и начал крутить её между пальцев, пребывая в раздумьях. Как только вторая рука, в которой была кисть, понадобилась, чтобы выдвинуть ящик с краской, он рефлекторно сунул предмет за ухо, снова не желая обращать внимания на собственные действия.

Он, наконец-то, решил взяться за заказ. Пожилая женщина пару недель назад отдала ему фотокарточку, на которой был изображён закат в какой-то деревушке, с просьбой изобразить пейзаж на холсте. Наверное, для неё это место что-то значило. Может быть, в далёком будущем, Алек тоже сможет поселиться где-то в уединении, работать, читать, рисовать для себя столько, сколько захочет. Может быть, у Иззи будет прекрасная дочка или сын, и по праздникам она будет приезжать вместе с ними. Скорее всего, они будут также хороши, как и она. У них даже могут быть такие же добрые ореховые глаза, как у матери…

Алек уплыл в свои мысли, не обращая внимание уже даже и на то, что снова испачкал руки краской. Только когда он всё же попытался начать работу, обнаружил, что забыл свои простые карандаши в сумке. Вздохнув, он поднялся с места, намереваясь пойти в соседнюю комнату, как по дому разнеслась мелодичная трель дверного звонка.

Странно. Возможно, к Иззи или Джейсу. Накинув всё-таки халат, так как пока что парень расхаживал по квартире в одних только пижамных штанах, Алек открыл дверь.

Но как только он увидел напротив карие глаза, в солнечном свете отливающие таким красивым и неповторимым золотым, то сразу поддался желанию и стал закрывать дверь, которую тут же перехватила крепкая рука. Алек обречённо вздохнул и отвернулся от нежданного гостя.

— Александр, доброе утро. Видимо, ты тоже рад меня видеть, — совершенно спокойно проговорил переступивший порог Магнус. На нём были просторные домашние штаны и длинная свисающая майка, совершенно не скрывающая смуглые мускулистые руки. Алек нервно сглотнул, не собираясь хоть как-то реагировать на гостя.

Это такое странное чувство: знаешь ты о человеке многое, но видишь его воочию всего третий раз. Вообще-то, Алек мог бы и не удивляться тому, что Магнус в жизни куда привлекательнее, чем на фотках сайта.

— Зачем ты пришёл? Я работаю, — всё ещё не обращая своего взгляда на Магнуса, проговорил Алек. Руки внезапно начали подрагивать, а в голове всё путаться. Единственная чёткая, но непонятно откуда взявшаяся мысль, была: «Не смотри в его сторону».  
— Я знаю, что Иззи вчера домой не вернулась и я… я был уверен, что ты сейчас один. Я хотел поговорить, — Бейн говорил это, одновременно следуя попятам за суетящимся по комнате Алеком.

Парень что-то искал, и Магнус был совершенно уверен, что остановись он сейчас на секунду и просто соберись с мыслями, то вспомнил бы, где это что-то.

— Нам не о чем говорить, Магнус, — коротко сказал Лайтвуд, всё ещё продолжая шарить руками по столу, заваленному какими-то бумагами. Бейн устало вздохнул.  
— Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе. Хотя бы, как собеседник, — вслух размышлял Магнус. Алек пытался не слушать его, сконцентрироваться на мысли «Где эти чертовы карандаши?», но от этого лучше не становилось. Теперь голос Магнуса не только следовал попятам, но и обволакивал со всех сторон. — А потом…

«Да чёрт возьми, куда я их сунул?»  
Алек резко развернулся, собираясь поискать в другом месте, но наткнулся на горящий взгляд раскосых взгляд, с любопытством разглядывающих лицо напротив. Лайтвуд шумно вздохнул, заставляя тем самым Магнуса еле заметно ухмыльнуться.  
— А потом ты перестал писать, — прошептал Магнус и прислонил к груди напротив какую-то металлическую коробочку. Алек резко ухватился за неё, быстро отстранившись и широкими шагами добираясь до мольберта.

— Не залезай в мою сумку без разрешения, — кинул он. Магнус только пожал плечами.

Всё такими же дёргаными и нескоординированными движениями Алек развернул мольберт от Бейна, так, что сам сел спиной к окну, перекрывая возможность следить за горожанами. Парень спрятался за холстом и всё ещё чуть заметно подрагивающими пальцами стал наносить первые линии, метая взгляд от фотографии и обратно на холст и пытаясь не отвлекаться на усевшегося в кресло напротив Магнуса.

— Я тебя чем-то обидел, да? — опять начал парень. — Поэтому ты стал меня игнорировать? Я правда хочу, чтобы мы это решили, Алек.

Лайтвуд молчал. Он врал настолько неумело, что замечали это абсолютно все. Да и он сам знал об этом, поэтому в данной ситуации лучше всего было молчать. Но это было до безумия сложно. Он ощущал почти физическую потребность рассказать всё этому человеку.

Последние полгода он делился с Бейном всем. Рассказывал о жизни, о семье, да даже о парне. Конечно, сам Магнус замечал, что чем больше они переписываются, чем лучше узнают друг друга, тем меньше Алек упоминает имя Джонатана в разговорах.

Как же Алеку сейчас хотелось, чтобы Бейн просто выслушал, всё понял и ушёл, не задавая вопросов. Хотелось услышать доброе «Я понимаю», а потом звук закрывшейся двери. Хотелось уже скинуть это груз, ведь, смотря в эти выжидающие ответа глаза, Алек видел только Джонатана с перевязанным плечом. А в голове снова пел этот тоненький противный голосок: «Это ты виноват. Если бы не общался с Бейном, то не бросил бы своего парня. И он бы не уехал. И его не подстрелили бы».

— Александр? — окликнул его Магнус. — Ты так и не скажешь, что происходит?

Лайтвуд не сдержался.

— Его подстрелили, ясно? Выстрелили в плечо, когда он уехал. Если бы мы не поссорились, если бы… — судорожно бормотал парень, водя карандашом по холсту и намечая общие черты.  
— Алек! А я-то тут причём? — спросил Бейн, смотря на юношу во все глаза.

Алек не мог собраться, не мог перестать нервничать. Внутри всё бурлило, сжималось, хотелось поскорее прекратить этот допрос. Поэтому то, что Бейн не сдался, окончательно выбило его из колеи. Так и не прекратившие дрожать, длинные пальцы сжали карандаш, будто ухватываясь за спасательную веточку, надавили слишком сильно, и грифель сломался. От неожиданности парень выронил инструмент.

Уставший, почти умоляющий взгляд обратился к Магнусу.

— Давай поговорим как-нибудь в другой раз, ладно? — грустно проговорил Алек.

Магнус ничего не ответил, только подошёл к Алеку и присел на корточки, чтобы поднять упавший карандаш. Он протянул его юноше и, всё ещё не поднимаясь и оглядывая Лайтвуда снизу вверх, он еле ощутимо коснулся коленки.

— Просто не отворачивайся, ладно? — сказал он и мягко улыбнулся.

Алек пытался смотреть на холст, но боковым зрением всё равно наблюдал за Магнусом, который, открыв дверь, столкнулся с Изабель. Девушка удивлённо заморгала, переводя взгляд с удаляющегося Магнуса на брата, сейчас прикрывшего глаза и откинувшегося на спинку стула.

Дверь закрылась. Наконец, Алек спокойно выдохнул и посмотрел на Иззи. На девушке была короткая юбка и обтягивающий топ выше пупка, а поверх была накинута мужская рубашка. Младшая Лайтвуд осуждающе глянула на старшего брата.

— Ты опять за своё? Твои бессмысленные и нелогичные заморочки однажды тебя убьют, братец, поверь мне, — сказала она и ушла в сторону своей комнаты, по ходу снимая туфли на высоком каблуке.

Да Алек и сам это знал. В голове бились слова, услышанные чуть ранее: «А я-то тут причём?»

И ведь действительно. Что не так сделал Магнус? Почему Алек отворачивается именно от него, не желая ничего объяснять или налаживать? Лайтвуд чувствовал себя глупым пятнадцатилетним подростком, который сам толком не может понять, чего он хочет. Который не может решить, что делать дальше и как отвечать за свои же нелогичные поступки.

Но сейчас любое его действие слепо шло от сердца, никак не связываясь с умом.

Сейчас, когда Алек сидел перед вновь очищенным холстом, когда единственное, что хотели изображать его руки, это раскосые карие глаза, обрамлённые чёрной подводкой, тонкие кисти рук, блеск идеальной карамельной кожи, он думал о том, не слишком ли много проблем он придумал себе сам. Он же даже не допускал мысли о том, что всё может быть хорошо. Парень так увлёкся самобичеванием, что даже не рассматривал тот вариант, когда всё куда проще, чем он сам нафантазировал.

* * *

 

Алек любил такие дни в университете — дни, в которые не происходит как ничего хорошего, так и ничего плохого. Всё было более чем спокойно: никто не ссорился из-за свободных кистей или холстов, никто никого не задирал. Хотя обычно в этой сфере все были уж чересчур эмоциональными и ранимыми. Алек часто бесился из-за своих однокурсниц, которые объясняли любые свои странные и физически необъяснимые, по мнению Алека, поступки тем, что они «натуры творческие». Творческая натура и мерзкий характер приравнивать нельзя.

Полчаса назад Иззи позвонила и сказала, что они собираются в кафе напротив университета, в котором сама девушка и работала. Это было что-то вроде традиции: пару раз в неделю собираться всей компанией, чтобы обсудить последние новости. Скорее всего будут и Джейс с Клэри, и Мелиорн, и сама Изабель, но только в роли официантки, обслуживающей столик, постоянно занимаемый ребятами.

Парень открыл дверь, вызывая тем самым звон колокольчика над ней, и сразу увидел друзей, сидящих за тем же неизменным столом у окна в конце зала. Они помахали рукой Алеку, и брюнет, еле заметно улыбнувшись, прошёл к столику. Он упал на место рядом с Джейсом, так что теперь они сидели напротив Мелиорна и Клэри.

— Иззи уже тут? — спросил Алек, открывая меню. Вообще-то, он знал его уже наизусть и всегда брал чёрный горячий американо, отдельно — горячие сливки для кофе и бельгийскую вафлю с ягодами, которой, по словам друзей, Алек мог питаться всегда.

Иззи всегда подходила к их столику, доставая блокнотик и ручку, но ничего не записывала. Она знала постоянные предпочтения друзей, и предлог «принять заказ» был просто для того, чтобы поболтать с ребятами, стоя у их столика. Если кто-то внезапно хотел экзотики, как, например, заменить неизменные блинчики со сметаной на блинчики с шоколадом, то ей об этом очень быстро сообщали, чтобы не тратить время и обсудить последние сплетни.

— Она ещё не пришла с пар. У неё консультация, — сообщил Джейс, тоже «тщательно» разглядывая меню.  
— Готовы сделать заказ? — к ним подошла темнокожая девушка, мило улыбаясь гостям.  
— Майя, дорогая, ты же знаешь, что я буду выбирать свой греческий салат ровно до тех пор, пока не придёт твоя обворожительная подруга, — сказал Мелиорн.

Девушка звонко засмеялась, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Знаю. Меня к вам Радж отправил со словами: «Чего они сидят уже сорок минут, и никто к ним не подходит?», так что подыграйте мне. Радж — новый руководитель, поэтому он ещё не знает всех тонкостей ваших посиделок.  
— Ох, ну тогда… — Клэри прочистила горло и специально повысила голос. — Дайте нам ещё минут десять, у вас так много блюд, что глаза разбегаются!

Майя сомкнула губы в тонкую полоску, чтобы не рассмеяться, и, шепнув короткое «Переигрываешь», удалилась на кухню под пристальным взглядом Раджа.

Вдруг раздался звон всё того же колокольчика над дверью при входе, и в зал влетела запыхавшаяся брюнетка, а за ней нерасторопно проследовал какой-то юноша.

Иззи подлетела к столу, где сидели друзья, таща за руку Бейна.

— Ребята, это Магнус. Магнус, это ребята. Я на кухню. Не скучайте, — проскандировала она и скрылась из виду.

Магнус сел напротив Алека, внимательно того разглядывая. В глазах юноши он нашёл искреннее непонимание происходящего, а ещё лёгкий… испуг?

— Я пойду помою руки, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Алек, вставая с места.

Опомнившись, Магнус быстро сказал «И я» и вскочил за уходящим парнем.

— Александр? — Магнус коснулся плеча юноши, который сейчас просто стоял, прижавшись спиной к холодной стене. — Слушай, Алек, если ты думаешь, что я скажу что-то лишнее, не переживай. Я ничего не буду говорить.

Алек обратил взгляд на парня. Почему-то, он верил ему.

— Спасибо.

* * *

 

— Ну, так как вы познакомлись с Иззи? — спросил Джейс, уплетая за обе щёки заказанную пиццу.  
— О, теперь я новый сосед Алека и Изабель. Мы столкнулись с ней на улице, — улыбнулся Бейн.  
— Значит и мой, — пожал плечами Джейс, не придавая сказанным словам большого значения.  
— Что, прости? — Магнус удивлённо округлил глаза.  
— Магнус, Джейс — мой брат. Мы живём втроём, — объяснил Алек. Будет глупо отрицать, что его приятно удивила такая реакция Магнуса на то, что Алек живёт с каким-то парнем. Ещё целый день он будет вспоминать эти круглые золотистые глаза и приоткрытый от удивления рот. Уголок губ дрогнул, рискуя выдать улыбку.

Алеку нравилось наблюдать за тем, с какой лёгкостью Магнус вливается в компанию. Было так приятно следить за улыбкой Мелиорна и периодически подходящей к ним Иззи, когда парень рассказывал про тенденции в мире моды, как оживляется Клэри, начни только Бейн рассказывать про последние выставки. Джейс же просто что-то угрюмо бормотал, когда видел восхищённые взгляды друзей, обращённые к новому знакомому. Но никто не удивлялся такому проявлению характера парня.

— Джейс! — закричал кто-то из-за спины, обращая тем самым внимание всей компании на себя. — Надо бы поговорить, — сказал блондин, подошедший к столу. За ним плёлся парень в очках, что-то бормоча ему на ходу.

С ужасом Алек узнал в молодом человеке Джонатана. Саймона он тоже знал: дружок Клэри, зануда и жуткий болтун.

Моргенштерн перевёл взгляд на Лайтвуда и сдержанно кивнул.  
— Алек, день добрый.

Парень ничего не ответил, лишь кивнул в ответ, сразу же отводя взгляд в сторону. Алек так и не услышал голоса Джейса, потому что тот, ни слова не проронив, встал и направился к выходу за Джонатаном.

Лайтвуд успел ухватить его за локоть, останавливая.  
— Что у тебя с Моргенштерном?

Наверное, Алек не видел столько неприязни в глазах брата ещё ни разу. Тот грубо одёрнул руку.

— Не твоё дело, — сказал он и быстрым шагом вышел из заведения.

Все замолчали. Каждый думал о своём, но никто не решался как-о прокомментировать данную сцену. В их компании был давний негласный договор: ты лезешь в чужую личную жизнь до тех пор, пока тебе разрешают. Дальше — не твоё дело.

Первый подал голос Магнус:  
— Что у этого парня с плечом?

Алек не решился отвечать, поэтому, когда Клэри начал объясняться, он благодарно ей улыбнулся, чувствуя облегчение.

— Это мой брат. Его подстрелили этим летом, — сказала девушка.  
— Джонатан, значит? — как-то невесело улыбнулся Магнус. Лайтвуд вздрогнул, понимая, что у Бейна в голове сейчас проясняется всё больше и больше деталей. Возможно, в разговор следовало бы вмешаться и самому Алеку, дабы избежать развития этой истории, но он правда не знал, что сказать.  
— Да, а откуда… — хотела поинтересоваться Клэри, но Магнус её перебил, не желая отвечать на вопрос, который она хотела задать.  
— Тот, кто это сделал, пойман? — спросил он, облокачиваясь локтями на стол и во все глаза глядя на девушку.

Она замолчала. И Мелиорн, и сам Алек хотели как-то спрятать глаза, так как все знали, что для Клэри эта тема была не из приятных.

— Он… он не знает, кто стрелял. Вот и всё, — сказала она и встала с места, собираясь уходить. — До скорого, ребята.  
— Мне тоже пора, — неожиданно сказал Мелиорн, чувствуя растущее напряжение.

Остались только Алек и Магнус.  
— Александр… Иззи обещала помочь мне устроиться работать вместе с ней. Мне лучше бы…  
— Иди. Не переживай, я тоже собирался уходить.

* * *

 

— Алек? Уже второй раз за день!

Александр хотел бы спросить кого-нибудь, за что ему всё это. Сейчас, в художественном магазине, он слышал голос Джонатана. Но Моргенштерн не рисует. Значит, он просто искал Алека, зная бывшего парня наизусть. Класс.

— Привет, — парень натянул на лицо улыбку. — Ты что-то хотел?  
— Можно проводить тебя до дома?

Лайтвуд опешил сначала от такого резкого заявления, но решил, что ничего особого не произойдёт от простой прогулки, поэтому просто кивнул, выходя за блондином из здания и позволяя уводить себя в сторону дома.

Парни шли, разговаривая о чём-то отвлечённом. Этот момент напомнил брюнету начало их отношений, когда от одного присутствия Джонатана рядом с собой становилось легче и спокойнее. Алеку хотелось, чтобы сейчас было также. Хотелось также смотреть в глаза и с чистой совестью говорить, что ему с ним хорошо, не думая в этот момент о другом человеке.

— Алек, могу я зайти? — они подошли к квартире Лайтвудов. И почему-то он не был против, позволяя бывшему парню пройти с ним на кухню.

Алек поставил варить кофе в турке. Он вообще редко пил свой любимый напиток из машинки, поэтому в кофейнях он чаще брал чай, а дома сам варил себе кофе.

— Слушай, Алек… — начал Джонатан, усаживаясь на край кухонной тумбы. — Насчёт разговора с Джейсом… В общем, я спрашивал о тебе.

Алек просто не хотел ничего. Не хотел снова разговаривать об их отношениях, об их чувствах. Ведь сейчас, смотря на Джонатана, такого доброго, открытого и красивого парня, Алек не понимал, почему не любил его. Правда. Он не знал, как его сердце, сейчас колотящееся так, будто пытается покинуть тело, могло променять этого человека, который всегда рядом и готов на всё ради Алека, на кого-то, с кем он большую часть времени был знаком только виртуально.

— Джейс кое-что рассказал мне. Он сказал, что ты винишь себя и, буквально, «убиваешься по этому поводу». Его слова, не мои. Джейс думает, что именно «с такой рожей ходят вдовцы», — парень сделал в воздухе кавычки. — Алек, я просто хотел сказать, что это, рано или поздно, случилось бы. Я не про выстрел, нет. Ты бы всё равно меня бросил, если не из-за того парня, с которым ты переписывался, то из-за кого-то другого, — Джонатан печально улыбнулся. Это заставило сердце Лайтвуда, сейчас застывшего с чашкой кофе в руках, стучаться ещё быстрее. — Просто… Живи дальше, ладно?

Алек кивнул, пытаясь изобразить на лице подобие улыбки. Она была настолько вымученной, настолько болезненной, что и слов не надо было, чтобы Моргенштерн ощутил, что чувствует парень напротив.

Тишина на кухне была напряжённой. Каждый пребывал в своих мыслях, как вдруг парни услышали посторонний смех в коридоре, и так же молча вышли туда, чтобы глянуть, кто пришёл.

В прихожей стояли Иззи с Магнусом, смеясь и что-то бурно обсуждая. Девушка эмоционально доказывала свою точку зрения, сильно жестикулируя, в то время как Магнус, не переставая смеяться, просто прикрывал рот руками, чтобы не перебивать подругу.

— Бейн? — вырвалось у Джонатана, когда он только увидел гостя.  
— Вы знакомы? — почти одновременно спросили Лайтвуды, переводя взгляд с Магнуса на Джонатана.

Уже через мгновение произошло то, чего Алек вообще не мог ожидать. Джонатан повернулся к нему, видя взгляд, направленный на Бейна и кое-что осознавая. В его глазах уже не было той доброты и светлой печали, а таилась какая-то агрессия и нервозность.

— Так это он тот парень, да? — Алек кивнул за неимением выбора. — Ну так вот, милый Алек. Забудь всё, что я сегодня говорил.

Сказав это, Джонатан грубо вцепился в ворот рубашки бывшего парня и притянул к себе, резко накрывая чужие губы своими. Алек плотно сомкнул их, даже не обдумав это решение, а, скорее, инстинктивно защищаясь, и упёрся ладонями в широкую грудь, отталкивая обнаглевшего парня. Всё это продолжалось не больше нескольких секунд, но для Алека казалось, что прошла чёртова вечность.

Джонатан отстранился и, кинув последний злобный взгляд в сторону ошарашенного Магнуса, молча вышел из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью, от чего Иззи заметно вздрогнула. Алек так и стоял, уставившись на Магнуса, который сейчас не говорил ни слова. В глазах его читалась смесь обиды и разочарования, что было просто невыносимо. Лайтвуд захотел что-то сказать, но у Иззи резко зазвонил телефон.

Девушка быстро достала устройство и, посмотрев на экран, выругалась и выскочила из квартиры.

— Магнус… — начал было Алек, но тот лишь помотал головой и тоже ушёл, прикрывая за собой дверь и оставляя парня одного в квартире осознавать события, произошедшие только что.

* * *

 

Глухой стук каблуков раздавался по пустой тёмной улице. На узкие тропки падал неприятный жёлтый свет от фонарей, а где-то в переулках слышались чьи-то разборки. Молодая девушка, кутаясь в пальто, быстрым шагом направлялась к подъезду, параллельно пытаясь набрать номер у себя в телефоне. Был теплый вечер, но ветер пронизывал до костей, и озябшие пальцы не попадали по нужным кнопкам в дешёвом смартфоне.  
— Чертовщина! — выругалась она. — Возьми же ты, наконец, трубку!

Переадресовка на голосовую почту.

— Клэри, я в Бруклине. Подхожу к твоему дому. Надо поговорить. Срочно!

_Три часа назад_

— Джейс, сейчас нет времени. Зачем опять звонишь? — Иззи быстро спускалась по лестнице на высоких шпильках, вцепившись одной рукой за перила, а второй держа смратфон. — Слушай, я уже много раз говорила, что не собираюсь принимать твоё предложение.

Вдруг девушка замерла, вслушиваясь в слова, доносящиеся из телефона.

— Он поднял ставку? — девушка сглотнула. — Откуда у тебя такие тесные связи с Моргенштернами, Джейс? Почему Валентин готов сделать для меня поблажку?

Услышав грубое «Решай: либо да, либо нет», она скинула вызов. А затем сразу полезла в список контактов, набирая номер друга.

— Саймон, привет. Есть дело. Нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне всё, что знаешь о делах Джейса и Джонатана. Сейчас.

На том конце послышался обречённый вздох, выдавая то, насколько неприятна эта тема его владельцу.

— Иззи, милая, я ничего не зна… — парень не договорил. Его прервал раздраженный голос подруги.  
— Я в курсе, что ты им помогаешь. Просто расскажи, что знаешь.

Несколько секунд Иззи терпеливо слушала молчание и какие-то нечленораздельные звуки, чтобы потом услышать:

— Ладно, хорошо. Но, Из, рассказываю всё только потому, что волнуюсь за твоего брата и на дух не переношу Моргенштерна.

* * *

 

— Иззи? Проходи, да, — Кларисса не успела опомниться, как по её квартире уже расхаживала разъярённая Лайтвуд.

— Ты представляешь, эти уроды толкают дурь. Нет, у них там целая система! Они перевозят её в разные штаты, понимаешь? — бесновалась Изабель. — Клэри?

Девушка молчала. Стояла в углу гостиной, попивая мятный чай, и смотрела на то, как по комнате мечется злая брюнетка.  
— Клэри? Ты вообще меня слышишь? Они транспортируют н, а р к о т у!  
— Из, послушай… я знаю.

Иззи замолчала, шокировано моргая глазами. Такого она явно не ожидала.

— Что, прости? — Моргенштерн снова ничего не говорила. Просто смотрела каким-то виноватым, но раздражающе спокойным взглядом. — Ты обо всём знала?

Клэри поджала губы, нервно накручивая на палец рыжий локон.

— Ладно мой придурошный брат! Но Джонатан, Клэри! В твоего брата стреляли, опомнись. И вы даже не знаете, кто стрелял! На его жизнь могут покуситься снова, а ты просто молчишь об этом всём? — Иззи не просто говорила на повышенных тонах. Она кричала. Так кричала, что её голос начал срываться. Так, что, скорее всего, слышали все соседи. В уголках глаз собирались солёные капли. От злости, от обиды, от искреннего непонимания. Девушку буквально колотило.

— Иззи! — перебила её Клэри. — Он знает, кто в него стрелял, ясно? Знает, но не говорит. — Лайтвуд, замерев, открыла рот в попытке что-то сказать, но тут же закрыла, переваривая информацию. — Джонатан утверждает, что этот человек больше никогда его не тронет. Вот и вся история. Поэтому можешь вздохнуть спокойно. Тем более на Джейса тебе плевать, насколько я знаю, а на моего брата тем более.  
— Но…  
— Я всё сказала, Из. Прошу, не лезь, куда не следует, — резко произнесла Клэри, тем самым заканчивая уже порядком надоевший ей разговор.


End file.
